I've been lured into this trap before! (A Jeff the killer fanfic)
by Starkiller2004
Summary: Jeff The Killer has been through many difficulties, when he is ordered to retrieve a young woman he is reminded of certain memories. Due to the circumstances, he hates her! But the girl, however, can't help fall in love with the killer. Will they get together? Or will Jeff remain a solo killer? PLEASE READ! I'm crap at summaries! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Flashback..._

It was the school valentines dance, my girlfriend was amongst the endless crowd, therefore out of my line of sight. I pushed my way through the crowd of teenage boys and girls and found my last string of anger management had snapped, there was my girlfriend, standing right before my eyes . Only... no! No, no, no, no! She was with another male, much more handsome than my, uh... current state, and they were making out, my urge to kill came back, stronger than at the party. I walked over to the couple, placing my hand on her shoulder; she jumped and looked up greeted by my face. She smiled, "Oh, Hi Jeffrey, this is my new boyfriend, Andrew!" She looked at the male and he winked at me, in turn I gave him a sharp glare, normally I wouldn't do this in public but my, 'instincts' took over. "Jane, I thought you cared about me! I thought you... loved... me..." My voice cracked and tears welled up in my eyes. First, my insanity gets the better of me and now THIS! That god damn urge, it was too much, I wiped my falling tears away with my sleeve, reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my knife, it went unnoticed by everyone in the area, hiding it up my sleeve.  
"Jeff, don't cry, please I don't like to see you like this!"  
"**Since when did you give a damn?! Go. To... SLEEP!" **I growled, I heard her mutter my words, I gave out a husky growl, I jabbed the blade of my knife down into my 'girlfriends' chest, she drew her last breath, Andrew stared in disgust and screamed, everyone turning their way to my face and looking at my rage. My girl. And my knife. "_**GO TO SLEEP, ASSHOLES!**_" I scream, stabbing the teachers and everyone else running from me, a quarter of people managing to escape my wrath.

I heard police sirens and knew I had to make a run for it, bursting out the windows I made my run, my now bloodstained tuxedo wasn't exactly helping me, I made my way home and locked the door, leaning against it, I dropped to the floor and sighed in relief. I ran upstairs and grabbed my backpack, packing a few clothes and other stuff I would need, including mine and my brother's life savings, adding up to a total of $125.24 I threw the bag on my bed, putting on a black t-shirt and some blue jeans. I didn't have time for anything else as I heard the police sirens outside of my home. "This is the police, walk out the building and put your hands in the air, I flung the bag on my back and screamed at the police sirens out of my window. "LIKE HELL I AM!" I burst out of my bedroom window, cutting myself in various places, I landed on my feet and took off.

I wasn't very easy to spot, as my black t-shirt and blue jeans were giving me a bit of camouflage. Large amounts of Hollywood Undead starting playing as I got further into the 'bad-lands' of the country, where all the rapists and gangs would live. I ran through them, some of the gangs yelling "WHAT THE HELL!" at me as I pushed through them, I had been running for about an hour now, how I managed to keep on running was beyond me, but all that mattered was that I was away from my past life, away from the police and away from the innocent I had so 'cold-bloodedly' killed. I stopped after my legs felt numb, collapsing on the ground and attempting foetal position, crying myself to sleep, a very hard task, might I add because of my, uh... 'eye problem'.

"Sir, he's awake!" I heard someone say.  
"Very well then. When he finally is in his right mind give him the pills and make him feel comfortable." A deep voice spoke.  
"Of course sir!" Another voice spoke, I felt something stroke my cheek, "After all, he is one of us."  
"You have a point there Masky!" I heard, my 'eyelids' opened and I felt myself either strapped or led down on a cold metal table, I gave a light groan and gripped my head. "Hello?" I heard, it sounded like... Liu? I rubbed my shoulder blade lightly and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. Two figures were watching me and from what I could make out one had brown hair and was wearing some kind of mask and a bright orange military type looking thing. The other was wearing and orange hoodie, blue jeans and last he had his hood up, only a black blob with two red dots where his eyes should be and a frown in the same style. I groaned. "Liu? Mom? Dad?" I asked.

The two stared and whispered, making them both chuckle. "Here, take these!" The one wearing a mask handed me a glass of water with a hint of white in it, I drank it and seemed to get a headache, because of how bad it tastes I instantly spat it out, landing on the one wearing the hoodie, the one wearing the mask glared at me and gave me another glass. "This time. DRINK. IT." He barked, I smirked.  
"Make Me!" I told him, my artificial smile that I had carved was healing as I wanted to make a good-impression on the first day of school, so I tended to it, so far it's growing to be a scab now, I would make sure this time it was permanent. "If you don't drink it, then our master will be very displeased and agitated!" I smirked again.  
"Who's your master, a mutant squirrel! Listen; is this just another one of those paedophilic freak shows?" I asked.  
"Freak show? Look at you, I bet your mother thought you were hideous!" He remarked, I gave another answer.  
"Yeah, she did. Only I gained this condition about 5 months ago in a fight at a kids party, actually! So I wasn't born this way, moron!"  
"Would you like to enlighten us in that tale? Or how did you end up with completely white skin and THOSE abominations?" He pointed to my eyes; I began telling the story of how I ended up like this, even until I killed my parents.

"Woah..." They both said, amazed at my endurance.  
"That is some story!" Another voice spoke inside my mind.  
"Who is that?" I asked out loud "And why are you in my head?" A tall man stepped out from the shadows, he was wearing a business suit of some sort, he was incredibly tall, his skin was incredibly pale like mine and he lacked any facial features. "Now drink up!" He commanded in a polite tone inside of my head, I grabbed the glass and downed it, I'm guessing he put pills in and mixed them from what I heard earlier, the pills taking effect and I started to feel good, I smiled my twisted smile and got up.

_End flashback..._

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep_.  
"Ugh, SHUT UP!" I screamed, slamming my fist down on the alarm clock, waking up, I groaned in displeasure, I looked over to my alarm clock, now only being a few shards of glass and metal, first 10 days into this year, that's my fifth alarm clock this year, and it's only the first month. I groaned, my black tongue slipping out of my mouth and onto my cheek, leaving a trail of my saliva. I let out another groan after putting on my jeans and hoodie, the white bloodstained hoodie was now choking me, which was a bit of an annoyance, so I grabbed a bigger hoodie. I grabbed my knife and put it neatly in my pocket.

Heading downstairs, I kept my eyes on the floor, looking only at the wooden floor. After walking down the ,what seemed like endless, stairs I saw everyone was up and they were all... discussing things. "C'mon Slender, do you really even _**think**_ that Jeffrey is gonna go back there?!"  
"BEN, He is the most human of us all, we need him to go retrieve her! She would freak if she saw **US**!"  
"He will refuse! The memories he holds of that town... he won't do it and when he does he might leave and we won't see him, who am I gonna get drunk with on Saturday then?"  
"Jack, this is more than just him, if he does runaway then this girl will replace him!"  
"But-"  
"NO BUTS, EYELESS JACK! HE IS THE MOST HUMAN AND IF HE REFUSES I WILL CONTROL HIM LIKE THE PUPPET HE IS!"I heard a chair scraping along the floor and something stab into the table, most likely Jack's knife, I heard his yell.  
"IF HE LEAVES I WILL MURDER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Jack yelled, I heard a dog bark, before storming out of the room, bumping into me and looking at me in shock.  
"Uh, Jeff, could I uh, talk to you? In private?" I nodded my head and he gently grabbed my wrist, "Let's go!" He led me into his room, putting a chair in front of the door.

"I'm guessing you heard our... predicament, in the kitchen?"  
"Yeah, what was that about?"  
"Well, for awhile now we have been discussing a mission and it involves you going to retrieve someone with supernatural abilities, just then we managed to pin-point her location and we... sorta freaked because of your past, we need you to go back to your-"  
"I'M NEVER GOING BACK THERE!" I screamed, I knew where I had to go, I just don't want to go! It would bring back so many unwanted memories, not to mention, there will still be that message on the wall.  
"Jeff, please calm down!" I took a deep breath and continued listening.  
"We need you to do this, it will take a maximum of 10 minutes if she doesn't fight!"  
"Why can't Slender get that overgrown power-puff girl of a Proxy known as Masky, he doesn't do anything except tackle everything, hack into gadgets and act as the Slender-man's mouth!" My rage is slowly building and that... feeling is returning, my breathing going heavy. Jack's hand rested on my shoulder. "Jeffrey, I know how much it would pain you to-"  
"I'll go!" I said in a determined voice, Jack smiled and was about to speak when I finished my sentence "On one condition!" Jack sighed.  
"Go on..."  
"I get to take you with me!"  
"I'll discuss it with Slender, now we'll go have breakfast!" I nodded and we headed downstairs, grabbing a bowl of cereal and Jack grabbing a raw kidney out of the freezer.

Slenderman walked into the room, Jack and I got up and approached him, I spoke first. "Uh, Slenderman, I hear what went on in the kitchen this morning and I'll go, but on one condition, I get to take take Jack with me!" He looked at me  
"Jeffrey, you see, Jack is carnivorous, therefore she may not come back in one piece, I highly doubt he will be able to keep his hands off of her kidney's, a crucial part of the human body therefore it may not be safe!" He spoke inside mine and Jack's head, using the telekinesis he possessed.  
"Oh, he will keep his hands off of her kidney, I have my knife with me and if that doesn't terrify him, then I will beat him relentlessly, okay?"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Okay, Jeff!" He left and we headed up to my room, mostly because we slept in the same room most of the time.

We changed into more, appropriate clothes. Jack took of his mask, putting on a grey t-shirt, blue jeans and black converse shoes. I changed into the same clothes as now, just without the blood all over it.

We waited until nightfall, knowing she would be asleep, we grabbed a few things. Jack got a bag full of kidneys so he wouldn't accidently feast on hers. We left the mansion, heading out into the garden, we did a check.  
"Flashlight?" Jack held up the flashlight, I nodded.  
"Kidneys?" Jack held up his bag of kidneys just in case, we starting walking throughout the forest.

A/N: The end of the prologue! Yay! Most of this story is going to be told through Jeff's P.O.V, Third person and other's P.O.V, I will try to keep the P.O.V'S at a minimum. I hope you enjoyed! Also try and guess where they have to go and who they have to retrieve! Please let me know how I did! Bye! P.S. I don't own Hollywood Undead or any of the characters here, they belong to their rightful owners.


	2. Chapter 2

_Third person..._

Chapter 2: Cursed memories.

"Jeff, we're gonna run in three...two...one...GO!" The two started running at full pelt, Jeff's gaze turned meet Jack's face, he smirked and continued running, his foot came into contact with a tree root, tripping him up. "Woah!" He suddenly found himself falling face-first into the dirt, scraping his face. He stood back up, only his cheek had a small graze. "Have a nice trip?" Jack managed to spit out between spurts of laughter. Jeff smirked.  
"See ya next fall!" He pushed Jack to the ground and chuckled, helping his friend up again.

"You ready to go?" Jeff asked,  
"Yeah...". After about an hour of running they stopped, now being in a street, it was very lively, the houses were in very bright colours, the street lamps were lighting up the street and everyone was peacefully sleeping, Jeff got that urge. "Jack, I'm gonna go make a house call, be back in a minute!" He charge into one of the houses Jack heard everything and then saw Jeff standing in front of him, his mouth covered in blood and his knife clutched in hand. They turned to face... The Woods House. It was painted in purple and the door was a light shade of blue, meaning someone had taken it.

_Flashback..._

"Jeff, what are you doing?"  
"I couldn't keep smiling mommy, it hurt after a while... so I carved a smile into my cheeks so I could smile forever!" The bloodstained mirror was the most horrifying sight Jeff's mother had seen, she then noticed black rings around Jeff's eyes.  
"Jeff... your eyes!"  
"I was getting tired and my eyes were starting to shut... I wanted to see myself forever so I burned out my eyelids, that way I can't go to sleep! Now I can see myself forever! Aren't I beautiful mommy?" Jeff explained and asked.  
"Y-yes son! Why don't we show daddy how beautiful you are!" Jeff's mother dashed out of the room, shaking her husband violently. "Honey, Jeff's gone insane, get the gun and-"  
"Mommy... you lied!" She turned her head, greeted by Jeff in the hallway, in his hand was the sharpest knife in the kitchen, "I don't like liars!" He rushed at them, cutting their stomachs open; they drew their last breath and shut their eyes forever. He reached into their wounds and pulled out their organs, leaving them on the bed, he smiled and walked into his room, finding Liu awake he looked over on him. Liu looked over; Jeff put his hand onto his brother's mouth, blocking any sound he may make. "Shhh... Just go to sleep!" He then stabbed his brother in the eyes and stabbed his forehead, killing him.

_End flashback..._

"JEFF! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jack's hand slapped his cheek, snapping him out of his trance, tears starting rolling down his cheeks; he shuddered and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "Let's just get this over with!" He sniffed, opening the bedroom window of 'his' house he helped Jack in and himself, he walked over to the bed. Sleeping peacefully was a young girl, she looked no older than 19, her hair was black with purple tips, she was wearing an amethyst purple night gown, her ankles and wrists had a crimson stripes and finally, her skin was a peach, normal for white skinned humans. Jeff shook her. "Psst. Lady, WAKE UP!" She made a light "Hmmm?" noise and swatted his hand away.

"Are you deaf? I said WAKE UP!" He growled, she came round and looked next to her, greeted by Jeff's face.

She screamed, grabbing her pillow and whacking him with it,  
"Hey, stop! Listen, I'll explain in a minute just-" She hit him again, he grabbed her face and glared.  
"STOP IT! Now, shut the hell up and listen to me!" He growled in a threatening tone, she quickly nodded, his tongue snaked out of him mouth and onto her cheek, licking it. "Good girl! Now, pack your things, you're coming with us!" Jack tossed her suitcase at her, Jeff let go of her face.  
"First off! I'm not coming with you! Second! You're just some creepy monster that snuck into my house late at night!" Jeff's cheeks became grey.  
" "Monster?" Aw, geez, you're making blush!" He chuckles "But seriously, shut the hell up and pack your things Phantom!" Jeff told her in a threatening tone that scared her.  
"How do you know my name?" She asked, Jack replied.  
"We are working for the Slender man, trust me, if you come with us, you won't regret! Right Jeff? Jeff?"  
_Jeff's Flashback..._

"Liu, tell them it was me!"  
"Don't listen to him, I'm the one who did it!"  
"Very well then, that's a year in juvy for your kid!"  
"NO! LIU IT WAS ME! IT WAS ME! TELL THEM! IT WAS ME WHO BEAT UP THOSE KIDS!"

He saw his brother mouth a 'I'm sorry!' to Jeff, who had tears streaming down his cheeks, the police sirens started and Liu drove away, waving at his brother. "Jeff, it's all right, we know that Liu did it!" He felt his mom place her hand on his shoulder, he turned to face her and erupted in a fit of tears, sobbing hard into his mother's chest, his sobs and screams were muffled but the neighbours could hear something. "IT WAS ME! IT WAS ME! IT WAS ME!" He screamed, scaring his mother, he lost his ability to speak for awhile he was screaming that hard. His father patted him on the back, "Listen son, we know you don't want to see Liu go away, but we know it was him who committed the crime!" He told him, just making his blood boil.

He didn't say anything, just screamed Liu's name and ran upstairs to his bedroom, locking the door. His mothers calls echoed through his room, he just got in foetal position and cried his hardest, his eyes hurting and sore.

_End flashback..._

Jeff's eyes became moist, he realized Jack was staring at him; he shrugged his shoulders and made an excuse to get out of the god damn room. "I'm kinda hungry, I'm gonna go... grab a bite to eat!" He then burst out of the room, going down to the kitchen and sobbing for a moment, he needed proof that he had got something to eat, he stared at the bread. "Eh," He walked back up to the room, after seeing that Jack was staring hungrily at her hips; he grabbed a spare kidney out of his hoodie's pocket and stuffing it in Jack's mouth, taking a bite out of the chicken and mayonnaise sandwich in his hand. The girl looked over at the two, Jeff clapped his hand.

"Have you finished packing yet?" He asked, tapping his foot on the ground in an impatient way, she grabbed something out of the closet and put it in the backpack. Jeff snatched the backpack and slung it over his back, she scoffed, Jack took the suitcase and put his hand on the handle. "That is MY stuff, how dare you take it from me!" She scolded.  
"Blah blah blah, let's get going princess!" Jack mocked, Jeff scooped her up and placed her in his arms, she flailed frantically about. "Let go of me! This is kidnapping!"  
"No it's not! We're taking you to a place where your 'abilities' are more natural little Miss. Telepathic!" Jeff spoke, she slapped him.  
"How do you know about my physic powers and where exactly are you taking me!"  
"To a place where a 'freak' as you've been called your whole life is normal, look at me and Jack! Jack eats kidneys and I drink blood!"  
"So, you're a vampire and a cannibal?!" Jack looked slightly offended, Jeff burst through the window.  
"Nope, a vampire bites you and drinks your blood, I have my ways..." He licked her cheek again, gaining a shudder and whimper from the psychic female underneath him. "Do you want to find out?" He asked her with a smirk, she nodded slowly, gaining his pale fingers caressing her hair. "Jack, hold out your wrist!" The blue mask wearing male held out his wrist, Jeff got out his knife and slit Jack's wrist, holding it to his mouth, he forced his tongue to stroke the wound and lapped at his blood, his black tongue becoming a slight shade of crimson. He smiled at her.

"Well then, let's go!" He and Jack started running at full speed towards the slender mansion; Phantom screamed at times, Jeff teasingly pretended to throw her in the air, causing her to scream and tug at Jeff's greasy black hair in fright. After about an hour they reached the slender-mansion, Jeff set the trembling female down on the ground, he pushed her to the door, taking another bite out of the sandwich, finishing it. She stared at the door and then at the boys, they both nodded. She took a deep breath. 'Dear god, please don't let them kill me!' She thought to herself, knocking on the door. A human wearing a green tunic, green hat and boots, blonde hair and blood streaming down his cheeks answered the door, he looked back. "Jack and Jeff got her!" He called; several more creatures appeared at the door-frame, staring at her with smiles on their faces.

She got un-nerved and whimpered; Jeff snickered "Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters, calling all... calling all... calling all the monsters!" He exclaimed in a very feminine voice, Jack began laughing with Jeff, receiving a glare from Phantom. Jeff approached her and placed his hand on her shaking shoulder, leading her into the house.

"Right, first question where am I going to sleep?" Everyone excluding Jeff, Phantom and Jack whispered, turning to her and Jeff, Hoodie spoke. "We have decided that since Jeff is the only one with a bed big enough for two people, that you two will have to sleep in the same room and bed!" Jeff's face turned green where as Phantom blushed madly. "I just threw up in my mouth and swallowed it..." Jeff stated.  
"This is complete CRAP! There is now way I'm sleeping in the same bed as some chick that you wanted to join the crew! I would rather give my kidney to Jack than sleep with her!" He screamed.  
"We are sorry Jeff, but that's just the way it is..."

Jeff stormed off to his room, slamming the door. Everyone discussed things, looking at Phantom. "If he tries anything, run out of the room screaming and I will deal with Jeff!" Jack told her, she nodded her head and took her things to Jeff's room, he was sat in front of the mirror, and the hilt of a knife was seen in his hand. "Jeff, what are you doing?!" She asked with pure concern, he didn't look at her, just simply stated, "Wait for it... Oh and if you interfere... I will not hesitate to peel of every inch of your damn flesh! Got it?" She nodded quickly and unpacked her things, changing into her nightgown and lying down in the bed. Jeff stopped, smiling, he turned and faced her and blood was running down his cheeks, a smile carved into his cheeks. She nearly puked, he just led down in the bed, not changing into anything, just simply lying down and he turned so her back face was into her back. "Touch me and you will find yourself bandaged the next morning! Okay?" He told her, he wasn't keen on the idea of sleeping with a girl; in fact he wasn't very keen on the fact of sharing a bed with anyone for that matter.

After awhile, Phantom could hear screaming coming from the wood, occasionally she thought about holding Jeff for comfort, she then remembered his threat. She whimpered, "Jeff, I'm scared!" He snorted.  
"So?"  
"I just thought, maybe I could... have a bit of... comfort..." She whimpered again.  
"There is nothing to be scared of... kids like to come and take Slendy's pages, so he keeps watch and if they get enough he will just kill them..."  
"That didn't help!" She whimpered.  
"Aww... FINE! Only my hips, touch anywhere else I will stab you!"  
"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his hips and got closer to him, her head touching his back, he face-palmed...  
"I can't BELIEVE that this LITTLE GIRL is holding onto a KILLER for comfort! It turns out common-sense isn't very common, huh?" He muttered,  
"Jeff, have ever been... scared?"  
"Uh, no! Of course I have you dimwit!" He whispered  
"Hey, there's no reason to be rude!"  
"Yeah, there is!"  
"What is that reason then?!"  
"You seriously would doubt coming near me again if I told you!" She scoffed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another scream was heard from the forest, making Phantom whimper and clutch Jeff tighter, he seemed unaffected other than the groan. He got up and walked over to the door, walking outside he slammed it shut, pushing his back against it he slid down the wooden door, his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep.

_The next day... (Phantom's P.O.V.)_

I woke up, checking the time on my phone, 7:45pm, Man, I overslept. I walk over to the closet and picked out a black miniskirt, a white hoodie and black boots with white shoe laces. I put them on and walk over to the mirror, the desk is covered in Jeff's blood and the mirror is covered in blood, but with a circle, so you can see yourself in a circle. I walk over to my bag and pull out a brush, letting my hair run freely down my back, I grabbed the brush and sat in front of Jeff's mirror. After brushing my hair, I placed a black rose in my hair and checked the time. 8:25pm, I smiled and headed downstairs.

I grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal and some milk out of the fridge. I mixed them together and enjoyed my meal. "Have any of you seen Jeff?" I asked the mix of creatures in the living room, all gathered around a small board, playing a board game. They looked up to me, the guy wearing the blue mask from when I came here answered before anyone else. "I think he told me he was at the hill not too far away from here, exit the house, turn right and keep running; you should end up at a hill." I did that exact thing immediately. After awhile I spotted Jeff lying down on top of a hill, his hands behind his head, his legs crossed and his knife was set down next to him. I walked over to him and led down next to him, holding his hand.

He turned and saw me, that fake smile spreading across his face, blood spewing down his mouth. I gave a slight disgusted look at him, the grin widened. "You don't like it, do you?" he asked me, I slowly nodded my head, his face lit up and he smiled, causing more blood to rush out of his cheeks.

I nearly threw up, but stopped myself and frowned. I reached into my pocket, feeling around for a bit I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a piece of candy; Jeff snatched it from my hands. "Where did you get this?" He asked me, I replied simply.  
"The clown wearing black and white gave it to me."  
"I wouldn't eat that if I were you!" He advised, giving it back to me.  
"Why?" I asked, removing it from its wrapper.  
"Because he likes to 'experiment' with his candy, he puts a lot of different things in them!"  
"Like what?" I asked, putting it in my mouth, not bad.  
"Becasue he puts leftover organs, blood, expired milk and other crazy crap like that!" My face flushed green; I spat it out and threw up. My puke landing on Jeff's hoodie, he looked at me with a cold stare.  
"Now I have to go change before my shift!"  
"Your shift?"  
"Yeah, I have to go killing so I can gather food for the guys; you know you're the second girl to be in the group after the other one left!" That made me feel special and sick at the same time, before I could even say something Jeff scooped me up and placed me in his arms, dashing off towards the mansion. I flailed about in his arms, "Let me go!" I commanded, he shook his head and continued running, making it to the mansion he dropped me on the ground. I shot him a glare. He chuckled and rushed up the stairs to 'our' room and locked the door. He came back out wearing a grey t-shirt and his usual black jeans and converse shoes. Knife clutched in hand. He approached me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Slender asked me to take you with me... so... get a knife or something and we'll be on our way!" I frowned; I really didn't want to kill people just for the sake of feeding other people, or watch other people kill other people but since the Slender Man told us to, I can't really get my way out of this, can I?

I use my telekinesis to pick up a knife from the kitchen, once in hand I nodded; Jeff did the same as me and rushed out of the door. I and he ran through the town, after selecting a house Jeff jumped up and checked the window. After unlocking it he helped me up and in. He placed his knife in his hand and put his finger to his lips, he looked at the bed, it was a bunk bed, meaning that there was two people on that bed. He skilfully grabbed onto the metal hanging over the girl, his black hair touching the nape of her neck. He chuckled, waking the girl up he dropped onto her, putting his hand ver her mouth, preventing any sounds. She screamed. "Shhh... Haha... Go to sleep..." He stabbed her, killing her in an instant, he smiled and ripped her chest open, grabbing any organs he could and putting them into a heap on the floor, he climbed up to the top bunk, I couldn't see the gender, I just heard muffled scream and Jeff whispering. "Go. To. Sleep." He threw some more organs down on the ground and told me to pick them up using telekinesis. I did so, after about another five houses we decided we got enough organs and took them back home.

We set the 'food' down on the table, after Jeff clapped his hands he announced. "Dinners ready!" everyone rushed to the surprisingly large table and dug, everyone eating and drinking blood and organs, it truly disgusted me. Jeff grabbed a glass of blood and a sandwich, taking them to 'our' room, I grabed a plate of bacon and eggs and we ate. Jeff enjoying his chicken and mayonnaise sandwich. I smiled and placed some bacon on my fork. "I'm sorry about the selection of food over here, they have eating habits so we're usually stuck with stuff like this." He apologized, taking another bite from his sandwich, I rolled my eyes.  
"How about tomorrow we go shopping?"  
"For what?"  
"You know, FOOD!" I rolled my eyes again, he chuckled slightly.  
"Okay then, I'll need to have my hood up though, you know because of my... uh... looks..." I yet again rolled my eyes and nodded. I checked the time on my phone again. 5:00am. I held out my hands with my fingers intertwined, bending them back, making a small cracking noise.

"It's getting late, I think I'm gonna go to bed." I told Jeff, hoping he would get the gist and get out of the room so I could change into my nightgown.  
"Ok..." He stared out of the window,  
"Can you get out so I can change please?"  
"This is just as much my room as it is yours, so just get changed either here or somewhere else. Oh, and a word of advice: Don't make eye contact with BEN, he's a pervert..." He trailed off, I shake my head and grab my nightgown, heading towards the bathroom. I knocked to make sure no-one was in there; I got no response and entered. After changing my clothes I went back into mine and Jeff's room. I found him on the bed, already passed out. His black hair hiding his face, his knife in his hand and his blood t-shirt had not left his chest. I walk over to him and brush the hair out of his face, grab his knife, placing it on the dresser before lying down.

_The next morning... (Jeff's P.O.V.)_

I woke up, the smell of smoke fills my nose, I raise my eyebrow and look out of my bedroom window. It's pitch black and I can see a house fire deep in the woods, I knew some kind of life was living in the forest, but I never expected a small cabin was in there. I grab my trusty knife and dash out of the window, running to the source, the smell of smoke getting stronger.

I stop after awhile, in front of me is a small cottage, burning. I bust the door open and check the living room, nothing inside. I burst upstairs to the bedrooms, I look into one, a flaming log fell onto a couple. R.I.P. I burst to the other bedroom, my knife in hand. I look around, a small child, no older than 12 is sleeping in his bed, I'm not letting such a young age fade. I ran up to the child and picked him up, sleeping in my arms with one of his arms dangling from my hold, I turn to the exit, only to be greeted by a wall of flames. "Damn it!" I mutter, leaving no other choice than to jump out of the window. The window exploded into shards of glass, hitting the young man in my arms, his body is now badly cut, leaving him looking like a bloody mess. I charge and jump out of the empty window, landing on my own two feet.

I take off, running towards the slender-mansion; I kick the door down and place the boy on the couch. I rush over to the kitchen and pull out a first aid kid, running over to the kid I open the box. I start by taking off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in nothing but his boxer shorts. I get a good look at his wounds, nothing too bad except certain areas, I get my knife and pry out any pieces of glass still stuck in his skin, I swear it made him look like he had been cut open but it was worth it, after a while I had got any pieces of glass out of his skin and wounds.

Getting a bandage I wrapped them around his feet, legs, arms and chest, the bleeding had stopped, knowing this, I removed the crimson bandages and replaced them with clean bandages. I sighed in relief, picking the kid up, I led down on the couch, sitting the kid down, I slid his shirt over his head and out his jeans back on, the bandages no longer visible. His head rested on my chest. I wonder what the others will think... I wander what Slendy will think...

A/N: Aww, Crap! Jeff just took in a HUMAN child and treated to him, Jeff's got some serious explaining to do to the gang! I wonder if they're going to keep him or not, but I'm pretty sure Jeff wants to keep him.


End file.
